When a mobile device user lands in a foreign country and attempts to access data on the mobile device, the foreign mobile network makes a connection to the home network of the mobile device to perform various data access-related operations such as DNS operations. This happens for each attempt to access data on the mobile device. Therefore fore each attempt to access data on the mobile device, signals may be transmitted from the foreign mobile network on satellites, fiber optic cables, and/or underwater cables. Energy resources are used for establishing these complex international connections and transmitting signals on these complex international connections. The present invention enables conservation of these precious energy resources by eliminating these needless signals that are transmitted from the foreign mobile network to the home mobile network for each attempt to access data on the mobile device. The present invention conserves energy resources by providing data access to a mobile device user in a foreign country by facilitating easy access to the foreign mobile network without involving any signaling to the home mobile network.